The recent publication by French researchers (Cagnon, G.; Eck, G.; Hervé, G.; Jacob, G. U.S. Patent Appl. 2004/0260086 (2004); Hervé, G.; Jacob, G.; Gallo, R. Chem. Eur. J. 2006, 12, 3339) that the synthesis scheme originally proposed by Nielsen (Nielsen, A. T.; Nissan, R. A.; Vanderah, D. J.; Coon, C. L.; Gilardi, R D.; George, C. F.; Flippen-Anderson, J. J. Org. Chem. 1990, 55, 1459) yields hexaallylhexaazaisowurtzitane (HAllylIW) provided us the opportunity to explore the potential of HAllylIW for use in new routes for the synthesis of hexanitrohexaazaisowurtzitane (CL-20). With respect to the synthesis of HAllylIW, however, it is important to note that we have confirmed that the scheme devised by Nielsen of condensation of certain primary amines with glyoxal to produce hexaazaisowurtzitane derivatives readily forms HAllylIW in solution when allylamine is condensed with glyoxal. However, under the conditions prescribed by Nielsen, no precipitate of HAllylIW is formed. We believe that the absence of such a product precipitate may have contributed to Nielsen's inability to isolate HAllylIW from the reaction of allylamine with glyoxal. This failure of HAllylIW to precipitate may have been the predominant factor contributing to Nielsen's erroneous conclusion that his efforts to extend the isowurtzitane synthesis to amines of this type were unsuccessful, notwithstanding that allylamines were expected to produce hexaazaisowurtzitanes.